Fujikata Hagarashi
Calm, caring and honest, Fujikata Hagarashi is a boy who transferred to Yumenosaki to become a successful idol. There he founded his own unit H01-L0 and joined the student council as the vice-president. While he may appear as a kind and simple person, Fujikata has a fearsome side to him and a fair amount of skeletons in his closet. Appearance A young man with a pale complexion, Fujikata has messy black hair with red highlights and piercing bright emerald eyes framed by azure colored glasses. His height is average for a boy his age but he doesn't weigh much and is almost considered underweight. As a result, he has a delicate and thin figure, almost like that of a girl's. Fujikata normally has a calm but gentle expression, one that easily turns into a smile when he sees a friend. However, his face is said to be horrifying and cold when angered or triggered. When in school, Fujikata wears the Yumenosaki school uniform which comprises of a blue buttoned-up blazer, a white dress shirt, black shoes and a blue tie. Outside of school though, his outfit is very different than the clean and formal wear of his school. Fujikata favors black, red and green clothes that lean toward a classy but elegant look. He'll wear dress shirts and turtlenecks with ripped jeans, but he'll never abandon his black leather jacket. At home, he wear anime and cutesy shirts with comfortable cotton pants. History TW: depression, self-harm and eating disorder ish Fujikata Hagarashi was born into a very well off family - his father was a successful attorney known for his merciless decision making and accusations and his mother was the principal of a private high school named Kibougamine. She was the one who helped usher in the school’s best years, making her name associated with success and good fortune. She retired when Fujikata was born, but she continued to serve as a counsellor for various schools on occasion.Because of their respective occupations, they weren’t the most present of parents but they truly loved Fujikata and his younger sister Mirai and did not expect them to follow in their footsteps, preferring them to just be happy with their life choices. However, the same could not be said about other people. Hearing of Fujikata’s upbringing many teachers had high expectations of him and made him believe from an early age that if he did not excel, he’d bring shame to his family and be disowned. Other students, envious of his success, hopped on the bandwagon and kept their distance, believing that Fujikata would grow up to become a pompous asshole. If not that, many approached Fujikata as friends only because they wanted to use his money. They’d trick him or goad him buying them snacks and the like without ever giving him attention besides that. He never had anyone whom he felt he could call a true friend besides Kyoken - the two have been close since childhood but unfortunately, he had to leave at some point to attend school overseas. To cope with the loneliness, Fujikata found solace in many things actually when he wasn’t focused on schoolwork. Books (especially fantasy), mangas, cooking, dance/song, TV shows, video games and sword training all kept the young man busy and occupied, enough so that he wasn’t constantly crying about his loneliness and the unfairness of the world. The combination of all these hobbies have him a very knowledgeable young man and a creative one, his mind was always burning with ideas and he’d even begin to start writing out his ideas on paper. Even though he was lonely and believed he could never amount to true happiness, Fujikata still wanted friends, especially after Kyo left, and he truly believed that he’d one day find people who wouldn’t treat him with cruelty. Once he reached high school, he continued to work hard and even he joined the council to make the school a better place, as well as gain more friends. Unfortunately, things took a turn a turn for the worse..Rumors began to spread that he had cheated his way into his possession by bribing teachers or using his family's connections, that he was a fraud and was simply kind to people as a form of damage control. Fujikata did his best to ignore these rumors and work his way up to become the president. He did however develop an edge to him as a defense mechanism against people who openly slandered him, and he had no regrets dishing out punishments. This earned him the infamous nickname "The Executioner" at Kibougamine. Along the way, he struck an odd friendship with his rival candidate for president, who approached Fujikata under the pretext of having a friendly bout and that he'd be supportive of Fujikata became president. Glad to have finally found a true friend, he was more than happy to trust him and to help him out with his own work when he needed to. Unfortunately he found out that the information he was telling this so-called friend was being twisted around and spread around school as horrible rumors, which broke Fujikata's heart and from there stemmed his distrust of people, that they are all fated to leave him or hurt him one day or another. From that point on, he was too ashamed and hurt to show his face around school, dropping out of the race to presidency. Fujikata began to skip lunches as a result, choosing to hide in classrooms during lunchtime to focus on work, eating the bare minimum or just throwing out his lunches. Because of this malnutrition and coupled with his depression that led to self-harm, he became extremely sick near the end of the school year and was forced to drop out. Fujikata was unable to complete his school year and after explaining the situation to his parents, chose to leave Kibougamine entirely. The young man turned to Yumenosaki and with what were his last shards of hope, he applied and got accepted. That’s where he went for his third year, hoping that he can make things right for himself one last time… Personality At a first glance, Fujikata is a very polite and kind young man. He greets everyone with a nice smile and is always eager to hear what other people have to say. He's very friendly to most and is more than willing to make friends with just about anyone he meets, to the point where he might appear to be a pushover. Despite that, Fujikata is not someone who should be taken lightly. He can easily detect when someone's genuinely being kind of is putting on a kind of facade: if it's the latter, he'll try to break through it subtly but if its one that he doesn't approve of, he'll be absolutely merciless. He might appear to be a nice guy, but there are many easy ways to get on his bad side. These triggers include but are not limited to: snobby people, nosy people, bullies,fake, disrespectful and spoiled brats. Many of these triggers stem from Fujikata's experiences at his past high school and in addition, he has developed a lot of self-loathing. He blames himself for the miseries he endured, that he was naive and fell for people's tricks, that he is unworthy and is doomed to never find happiness no matter how much he tried to make friends. Fujikata also has a very shrewd perception of people despite his friendly demeanor, that everyone will end up either hurting him or leaving him sooner or later. He may be a friendly person, but its rare that he'd really open up to other people or truly consider them as real friends. Nonetheless, his experiences have shaped some of his qualities. For instance, he's grown to become very protective of other people, especially his friends and loved ones. This is because he doesn't want anyone to suffer the same pain and loneliness he did, and so he'll rush to anyone's side if they need him Fujikata also values honesty, believing that a lack of it is the main source of many problems and he expects some form of it from everyone. He might appear as pushy with these values sometimes and extremely stubborn if he's pushed to it. When the young man is pushed or triggered, he becomes impulsive, aggressive and even violent, Fujikata will not care about anything except exacting pain and punishment on whoever made him angry or hurt his friends. Fujikata is also a hardworking young man who's very knowledgeable and organized, but can be very flexible with schedules and people. He's very determined to get a job done once he's set his mind to it and he's very meticulous as well. However, he has a childish personality that is shown when he's in front of anything related to his likes or when he finds out someone shares his hobbies. Fujikata's very affectionate and loyal to his friends, believing that its important to always remind people that they're appreciated, but he can also be clingy and worry very much about how much they like him out of the fear they'll hurt him. In short, Fujikata is a smart and hardworking boy who's loyal, honest and sweet to his friends, and absolutely ruthless and violent to anyone who crosses him. He might appear simple, but he is plagued by inner demons and his desire for friendship and love. Relationships Kyoken Akister A childhood friend of Fujikata’s, both were very delighted to find out that they were both attending Yumenosaki as idols, which allowed the two old friends to be reunited once again. Fuji’s the only one who is aware of and is fully comfortable of Kyo’s “personality” and in return, Kyo knows all about Fuji’s troubled past. The two formed H01-10 under the pretext that it’d be just the two of them but… Eli Hitohanna Fellow unit-mate and boyfriend, the two first met when Eli signed up to join H01-10 at the start of the school year. What started out as a casual bond soon blossomed into a loving relationship. Fujikata is deeply in love with Eli, adores teasing him and being teased back, thinks he’s perfect for him and is fiercely protective of him.No other person makes Fujikata feels as safe and comfortable as Eli does, and he is not afraid to show affection at any given opportunity. He knows how Eli can easily get flustered at the smallest of compliments and he adores his cute reactions. Eli is the one person that Fujikata is willing to drop everything to be with, he'll spend a night at school with him if he needs to work overtime or run over to his apartment if he needs comforting. Fujikata will fiercely lash out against anyone who talks badly of his boyfriend and loves him so much, he's already certain that Eli's the one he spends the rest of his life with. In front of family and their unitmates, they do not hide their relationship but it keep it low-key at school. Iori Otonari Producer of Fuji’s unit, he soon came to trust his judgement because of his perceptive claims made during the first encounter. As they talked more and more, they began to realize how they both suffered from hurtful pasts filled with loneliness and devoid of love. Fujikata has also grown very fond of Iori, thinking he’s very cute and will do everything in his power to make sure he can achieve his full potential. He has complete trust in him and would not hide anything from him. Nonetheless, Fujikata does not hesitate to tease Iori about his crush on Kyo or his love of cats and fluffy animals. Futo Shouriki A first year at Yumenosaki who’s very energetic and cheerful, he quickly latched onto Fujikata. He was initially surprised and touched by how this kiddo could like him so easily but he himself grew very fond of Futo and would happily spend time with him. He’s quite protective of the boy and would try his absolute hardest to make him smile when he’s around - a ray of sunshine in Fuji’s books. Kegawa Usami Another first year and fellow member of the Gaming Club, Fujkata likes Kegawa very much - he likes how cheerful and determined he is to be a strong and reliable leader one day and is more than happy to support the boy on his mission. In the meantime though, he loves playing with him and spoiling him with headpats and sweets. Yuuishiro Akebono A classmate of Fuji’s, he appreciates him very much for his friendliness and eagerness to help. Fuji thinks Yuuishiro is very cute and kind, but he realizes that he has trouble expressing his true feelings. He’s determined to get him to open up and be more confident with himself. Arthur Orwell Another classmate of Fuji's, he was initially wary of him because of how he was teasing his relationship with Eli. However, after having spent more time with the other boy, he had come to genuinely appreciate them as a friend and their artistic ability. However, he feels like there is a layer to Arthur that he's hiding underneath his cheery demeanor and is determined to get him to be honest with it. Reo Sakizaki A producer was also held back a year just like Fujikata, he was initially suspicious of the boy despite his very impressive outfit but his tone changed after a few encounters. They bonded over their mutual love of sweets and their shopping trips. Fuji's come to grow pretty fond of Saki but feels that he has his share of burdens and is determined to have him come clean about his issues so he can help him out soon. Trivia ☀ Fujikata keeps a sword in his bedroom and one in the student council office for emergencies. ☀ He's not very good at taking compliments, easily becoming flustered and blushing over them. This is mainly because he doesn't believe he deserves the compliments. ☀ Fujikata has several nervous habits. For example, he eats a lot, paces and stutters much more. ☀ He helps out at a orphanage during the weekends, something not many know of. ☀ He has a fearsome sweet tooth yet he doesn't like fondue or cheesecake. ☀ Fujikata is heavily invested in anime and video games, has lots of related merchandise (namely plushies) and loves to pose with Kyo. ☀ He took piano lessons but stopped because of the events at Kibougamine. Nonetheless, he is still good at it, can sing quite well but is lacking in the dance department. ☀ Besides being an idol, he wishes to become a writer or an English teacher abroad. ☀ His biggest goal at the moment is to settle down with his boyfriend Eli, marry and live a happy life. Appellation Category:Character Category:2A Category:Second Year Category:Students Category:Idol Category:H01-10 Category:Game Research Club Category:Active Category:Student Council